1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile body structure, and more particularly to the structure of the body of a two-door type automobile rearward of the joint between the side sill and the center pillar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rearward part of the body of a conventional two-door automobile is constructed as, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-9973, in such a manner that a side sill formed of an outer panel and an inner panel so as to have a closed cross-section runs along the lower side portion on either side of the vehicle body. The rear portion of the outer panel of the sill is raised upwardly to form the edge of the door opening and is also extended rearwardly to form the rear fender. On the other hand, the inner panel of the side sill extends rearwardly beyond the raised portion of the outer panel to have its rear extremity joined with the rear wheelhouse. The inner panel of the body is provided above the inner panel of the side sill.
Because of this construction, there remains a large void defined by the inner panel of the body, the inner panel of the side sill and the rear fender and as this portion is not provided with a reinforcing member having a closed cross-section, it lacks strength and has posed a problem since it is apt to be badly deformed at the time of a collision or the like.
With the aim of improving the strength of the body structure it has been proposed to provide a separate panel inward of the raised portion of the outer panel of the side sill, this separate panel being joined to the inner pannel of the body to form a closed cross-section and being extended upwardly from the side sill as a center pillar. In addition to this it has also been proposed to reinforce the joint between this center pillar and the side sill in accordance with the methods set forth in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 53(1978)-15213 and 53(1978)-29011. In all of the proposed structures, however, the reinforcing member with closed cross-section provided at the lower side portion of the body to run in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, i.e. the side sill, is discontinued at the joint with the center pillar so that there is no closed reinforcing member present at the lower side of the body rearward of this joint. Thus these structures do not fully overcome the aforesaid defects of the conventional structure.